Lelouch and the Chamber of Secrets
by RokibaHatake
Summary: Lelouch, Suzaku, C2, and Nunally are all still children when they get invited to Hogwarts. The four meet a black-haired boy with a strange scar.  Voldemort is jealous of Charles zi Brittainia and after his children to claim the throne. On Hiatus
1. The Beginning

A/N: I do not own HP or Code Geass. Please R&R.

Chapter 1 Beginning

"Let's rest here." Lelouch said, looking around at the scenery. Lelouch was sadly exiled by his father, the 98th Britannian Emperor, Charles zi Britannia. He was exiled with his sister, Nunally. She was 11 while he was 12. They were traveling with Suzaku Kururugi, a Japanese friend they had made after their father sent them as political prisoners.

"Alright." Suzaku said, weary from their travels. Suzaku had killed his father, but no one here said anything about because Suzaku was still horrified from the incident.

"I'll go find some food," Lelouch said. He put his blind sister down in the field. Thankfully, his sister was only blind, nothing more. She had seen their mother killed. Lelouch had just walked in when it happened.

As Lelouch walked a ways away from camp, when he looked up and was three owls with letters in their talons. Baffled at such a sight in daylight, a letter landed in his hand. It read:

Lelouch Lamperouge

Kanashimi Meadow

Japan

Lelouch turned and ran as he saw the other owls heading to camp. When he got back, the other two had the same letters in their hands.

"What is this?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know, let's open it." Lelouch replied.

Lelouch turned over his letter. There was a seal, an H insignia with four animals, a badger, a lion, a snake, and a raven. Before any of them could open up the letters, a bunch of men in robes appeared around them. Suddenly, Lelouch and Suzaku saw Nunally with her hands tied by one of the men.

"Give me back my sister!" Lelouch screamed.

"Quiet fool." One of the masked men yelled. "We're here to take you and your sister hostage."

"Let's get her back," Suzaku whispered to Lelouch.

They both dashed forward to the guy who held Nunally hostage.

"Fools." The man said as he took out a stick.

A stick, Lelouch thought, he's the fool.

"Stupefy." the man yelled, knocking both Lelouch and Suzaku back, the group laughed maniacally. Suzaku and Lelouch kept attempting to get to Nunally, meanwhile Nunally bit him, hard. After several failed attempts with Suzaku knocked out, the group began to close in. Suddenly, a girl, around Lelouch's age came rushing out of the trees near the meadow. She tripped over Suzaku and Lelouch.

Helping the girl up, Lelouch quietly said to himself, "I need the power to save my sister; I can't let anything happen to her."

"I can give you that power," the girl said, "but you have to abide by my contract."

"Anything to save my sister." Lelouch replied

The girl, C2, grabbed his hand. Lelouch saw what looked like another world. He wandered a bit, but then came rushing back to reality, realizing what this power would do.

As he stood up, the man with Nunally shouted, "Avada Kedavra you trash," aiming at C2. The green light hit her, and she collapsed.

All the more angry, Lelouch yelled, "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, die!"

The man, with the rest of the group pointed their wands at the enemy and used the Killing Curse.

"Brother, what happened; is Suzaku alright?" Nunally asked terrified.

"Yes, no need to worry. The bad people are gone."

"Well that's a relief, I'm C2," a voice spoke behind him. Lelouch whirled around and saw C2 standing up as if nothing had happened. Stunned, Lelouch just saw her shrug.

Suzaku then woke up, "What happened?"

"Some men attacked us, but they're gone now." Indeed, Lelouch had hidden their bodies prior to Suzaku's awakening. Just then, they saw an older woman walking towards them.

"I am a friend, not a foe. I have come to retrieve you." She said.

"Where to?" Nunally asked.

"To Hogwarts ,of course." She replied.

"Hogwarts?" Nunally asked again.

"Did you not open your letters?" The woman questioned.

"No, we just barely got them when we were attacked by men in strange cloaks," Lelouch answered.

"Well, Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those who show magical potential are invited to attend. We were unable to get a hold of you Lelouch and Suzaku, but you are still going to be second years. This is a wand; you will receive yours before we got to Hogwarts. I have come here to help you four out since you are all orphans. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House and the Transfigurations Teacher. Now if you're ready, follow me." McGonagall explained.

The four followed her until McGonagall reached a paper crane on the ground.

"On the count of three, grab this, and don't let go." She said sternly.

Suzaku and Lelouch gave each other puzzling looks, but got ready to touch it.

"One, two, three!" McGonagall said. The five of them grabbed the paper crane and they felt a tug at their navels. Soon, they found themselves in a different place, a big city, not in Japan or Area 11 as the Britannians called it.

"Follow," McGonagall said. Lelouch lead his sister to McGonagall who had gone through a pub, and stopped at a brick wall. When the other two caught up, McGonagall tapped some bricks. Lelouch paid attention to each brick and its location. When the bricks started to move, Suzaku and Lelouch were dumbfounded. The bricks were moving of their own accord. C2 shrugged, and Nunally had to be told what happened. When they walked through the alleyway, they saw a whole slew of shops. Lelouch told his sister everything they saw. Suzaku looked all around. C2 just stood there and walked.

"First, we need to fetch some money at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, then we will get your books at Flourish and Blotts, owls at Eeylops Owl Emporium, robes at Madam Malkin's, your wands at Ollivander's, cauldrons at the Cauldron Shop, and potion supplies at the Apothecary." McGonagall said in one breath. "Now let's go."

They marched to Gringotts and got their money. Lelouch looked around to see if it might be a good place for hiding stuff or stealing stuff. From what he heard, it was a great place to keep things safe, but a terrible place to rob unless you wanted to be sucked in for 10 years. The whole place was uneventful except a comment by Suzaku almost got him thrown out.

"It was only a short joke." Suzaku tried to rationalize.

"It wasn't a short joke, it was a short statement." She spoke sternly as they walked out.

As they walked into the book shop, they all stared at a table with a blabbermouth, egotistical man signing books. He was signing photos too. Lelouch caught his name, Gilderoy Lockhart. The group avoided him at all costs. Unfortunately they had to buy his book, but they found a shelf away from him to get it.

They walked to the owl emporium and bought their owls. Nunally got a small brown owl, Suzaku a large tawny, C2 a snowy owl, and Lelouch got a barn owl. The robes shop was uneventful for Lelouch. The group walked into Ollivander's wand shop.

"Aw, Minerva McGonagall, how nice to see you." He said.

"Thank you, these four need a wand, could you supply them." McGonagall said.

C2 went first. Ollivander took her hand and arm measurements. Ollivander then went out back.

"12 inches, yew, dragon heartstring." He said.

C2 picked it up and flicked it. A Geass sigil flew out of the end and blew up into sparkles.

"That'll do," Ollivander replied, moving on to the others.

"Let's see, 14 in. ash, phoenix feather for Nunally, 15 in, ebony, unicorn hair for Suzaku, and finally 14.5 in, oak, phoenix feather for Lelouch." Ollivander finished. McGonagall paid for them and they left. The rest of the trip went out without a hitch.

"Now hold on to the crane again, I'm taking you to King's Cross Station. You will stay overnight and then go to platform 9¾. Ready. Now," McGonagall said. The four grabbed the paper crane and were tugged to a train station. They found some benches and slept.


	2. Train Travel

A/N: Wow, another chapter so soon, gasp :O

When they woke up the next morning, they gathered all of their stuff and left to find Platform 9¾.

"I can't find Platform 9¾, there's 9 and 10, buy no ¾." Suzaku moaned.

Lelouch began to look around. His sister was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Nunally?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know; she was just here," Suzaku replied.

"She's at the platform," C2 said monotonously.

"What?" Lelouch questioned.

"Follow me," C2 said. C2 grabbed her cart and ran through the pillar near Platform 10. Much to Lelouch's and Suzaku's surprise, she went right through. The two followed, though they expected to smack right into it. There they saw a magnificent red train; next to it was Nunally. Lelouch rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes brother; sorry, but I fell through the barrier, and I couldn't find you," Nunally said, apologetically.

"It's okay; let's get on." Lelouch replied. The group gathered their suitcases and got on the train. They found an empty compartment (for there were many), and got comfortable. They sat reading their textbooks; Lelouch read aloud to Nunally. After a couple of hours, more students began to board the train. Just then, a blond haired kid with two fat friends walked by. He paused as he gazed into the compartment. He opened the door startling Suzaku and Nunally.

"I've never seen you before. I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you guys?" the boy asked high and mighty.

Suzaku spoke up, "I'm Suzaku Kururugi. This is C2, Lelouch Lamperouge, and his sister Nunally." He outstretched his hand in greeting.

"Oh, so you're an Eleven huh." Draco sneered.

Suzaku glared at him, immediately revoking his hand back to his side. The goons chuckled at the snooty comment.

"Well, see you later then." Draco said sarcastically and left.

"Wow, I hate that guy already." Suzaku verbalized. After a few minutes of reading again, a girl with curly, brown hair walked by, and stopped just like the last guy.

"Have you seen a boy with red hair along with a black haired kid with a scar by any chance?" the girl asked.

"Noooooo." Suzaku replied.

"Sorry, I'm Hermione Granger. You three look like second years, yet I've never seen you around before." Hermione asked.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi. This is C2, Lelouch, and Nunally, we're new."

Lelouch looked at Hermione, but continued to read aloud to his sister. Hermione looked at them.

"Wow, you're reading the textbooks already, too. Glad I'm not only one reading ahead of time." She said.

"Well, we're just not used to magic." Suzaku explained.

"Oh, so you're a Muggle born like me?" Hermione asked.

"I am, but I'm not sure about them." Suzaku replied.

Of course, Charles must have taken the throne that way, Lelouch thought to himself.

"Well, good luck, hope you get sorted into Gryffindor." Hermione said cheerfully, before remembering why she'd gone in there in the first place.

The whole train ride was spent on reading, even C2 was reading, after she'd tried to order pizza from the treat cart. They got changed just before they had arrived, and got into the boats for the first years. The group of four got into their own boat, escorted by Hagrid, a giant friendly fellow. When they arrived, they saw McGonagall, who took them up some stairs.

"Soon, we will enter the Great Hall. I shall call your names in alphabetical order, and you will then be sorted. If there are no questions, we will move on." McGonagall said, walking into the Great Hall. She walked over to a stool with an old hat on top of it.

"Andromeda, Gary." McGonagall began. She sat the hat on his head. The hat sat there for a couple seconds before.

"Hufflepuff." it screamed, much to Suzaku's, Lelouch's, and Nunally's surprise. The Sorting continued.

"Lamperouge, Nunally." McGonagall called.

Lelouch lead Nunally up to the stool. Nunally sat, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hm, kindness, charity, a hint of bravery, well then, you should be in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Nunally, cheerfully, was lead to the Gryffindor table, where Gryffindor clapped for her. Slytherin snickered. Hermione heard something about how Gryffindor was where all the disabled wizards and Muggle borns went. McGonagall finished with the rest of the first years.

"Now, we are done with the first years. These three are second years, but we couldn't locate them until now. C2, you're up first." McGonagall told. C2 walked forward, sat, and waited. The hat went on her head like everyone else's.

"Let's see, not much here, but a large history, seems like you have traits for GRYFFINDOR!" C2 got up and sat at the Gryffindor's table, all with a bored expression on her face.

"Kururugi, Suzaku." McGonagall said.

Suzaku heard whisperings about being an Eleven and a Muggle born, but Suzaku ignored the taunting and walked up. He went through the standard procedure.

"Wow, what a bucket load of bravery, but a dark past, hm, where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor cheered once again.

"Lamperouge, Lelouch."

Lelouch walked forward, in a calculative manner. He sat and had the hat placed.

"Intelligence, but immense love for sister, hatred toward father, and loyalty to friend, so another GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cheered. Gryffindor cheered even louder for getting the three new kids. McGonagall put the hat away. Dumbledore got up.

"Now is not the time for speeches, so enjoy the feast." Dumbledore said spreading out his arms. The feast appeared, astounding Suzaku and Lelouch, even C2 was a bit surprised. They ate up anything they saw and drank a lot. Nunally was careful trying to find the foods she liked. After the feast, Dumbledore stood back up.

"The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all those who don't wish to die a painful death. I have a few more words for you. Here they are: Lollipops, gumdrops, and strudels. Now, follow your prefects to your common rooms." Dumbledore finished. The students got up and followed Percy to the common rooms. Lelouch and Suzaku looked around at all of the moving paintings. After a couple of various pathways which Lelouch memorized the route of, they arrived at a huge painting of a fat woman.

More interestingly, she spoke, "Password."

"Wattlebird." Percy said, but practically commanded. The painting swung open. The Gryffindors stepped into their common room.

"Girls are to the left, boys to the right." Percy said.

Lelouch and Suzaku went to the boy's area. C2 lead Nunally to the girl's. Lelouch and Suzaku looked around. Finally, they came to a room with their names on the door. Along with their names, there was Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, and Ronald Weasley. The two walked in. There were only three of the five listed there.

"Who are you?" the first question was fired. It came from a lanky, awkward looking boy.

"Uh, we're new. I'm Suzaku, and this is Lelouch." Suzaku said plainly.

"Oh."

"So where are the other two?" Lelouch asked.

"They missed the train, but they're taking a car." Seamus explained.

"Oh," Suzaku said.

Lelouch took out one of his textbooks and began reading.

"Isn't that for nerds?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's just Lelouch. Get used to it." Suzaku said in behalf of Lelouch.

Lelouch glared at him with his deep purple eyes. Even without Geass, Dean willingly obeyed and shut up. The others made sure to avoid that subject. At midnight, the two other boys came stumbling in.

"Wow guys, you were awesome." Neville said.

"Thanks, um, who are they?" Ron asked, pointing to Suzaku and Lelouch.

"They're new, that's Suzaku and Lelouch." Neville responded.

Suzaku and Lelouch were already asleep, at that's what they appeared to be. Lelouch kept his ears open. Suzaku listened too. They talked about their adventure and how they crashed into a Whomping Willow. They finally got to sleep at about 2 am.


	3. The Beginning of Classes

A/N: Thank you Yuuki Sakurano for reviewing! Reviews keep me going.

Chapter 3 The Start of Classes

Suzaku and Lelouch woke up after a short time. It was 6 am, but they still got up. The others were still soundly asleep.

"They are fools for idolizing mischievous behavior." Lelouch stated. "That'll get them in trouble in the future."

"Yeah, but they're boys." Suzaku said.

"And we're not?" Lelouch questioned.

"We're just more mature." Suzaku replied, and with that, the two got dressed, grabbed their textbooks and parchment, and went into the Gryffindor common room. They studied until 7:30, when they went to breakfast. After their other roommates came along with Hermione, C2, and Nunally, the mail came in. Hermione was still angry at Harry and Ron. Suzaku could hardly tell why. The mail came fluttering down. Lelouch's owl, Knight, came by with a letter, and landed on his arm. Lelouch opened the letter

Dear Lelouch and Co.,

I would like to see you in my office immediately for instruction and class schedules.

Sincerely, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore

P.S. Meet at the Gargoyle, the password is 'fruitcake'.

Lelouch said nothing, but passed it to Suzaku. Suzaku read it and handed it to C2. C2 looked at it and whispered what it said to Nunally. Simultaneously, the four got up just as Ron's letter began to smoke. They didn't see what happened, but they heard some very harsh words. They walked for awhile until they found a large gargoyle.

"Fruitcake," Nunally said. The gargoyle hopped to the side, much to Suzaku's surprise. The group of four walked in.

"Hello Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunally, and C2. Come in." Dumbledore said. The four finished getting into the room and saw Dumbledore with his phoenix, Fawkes.

"So, how did yesterday go for you?" He asked.

"Okay, I am still surprised at what magic can do, but now I'm starting to believe more." Suzaku said.

"Good, now I know you three did not have any first year instruction, but I know you can be brought up to speed. Here are you class schedules and now get to class. Thank you." Dumbledore said.

Great, a senile old man heading the school, Lelouch thought, getting to class. They, without Nunally who went to Charms, walked to the greenhouses. The group saw the guy from Flourish and Blotts. They diverted away from his path at all costs, even if it meant going into some bushes, which they had to do. They got into class just in time.

"Hello class, our Teacher's Aide this year is Li Xingke." Xingke bowed. "He will help you with potting the Mandrakes today. Does anyone know what Mandrakes are for?" Sprouts asked.

Hermione's hand went up, right after Lelouch's.

"Yes," she said pointing to Lelouch, with Hermione clearly offended.

"Mandrakes can be used to restore a petrified or transfigured person back into their original state." Lelouch explained.

"Right on the dot. Now, we are going to replant these Mandrakes, their cries could kill you without the proper protection. Put your headgear on." Sprout explained.

The class placed their headgear on and began planting. As soon as the Mandrakes got pulled out, they began screaming. Luckily only one person collapsed. Lelouch rolled his eyes and replanted his Mandrake. He then left class with C2 and Suzaku. They walked over to Transfigurations.

"What a waste." Lelouch said.

"Who knows what it's worth. It might be handy in the future." Suzaku countered.

"Hmph." Lelouch eloquently replied.

The three walked in to class. They were followed a couple of minutes later by the rest of second year Gryffindors.

"Welcome class to Transfigurations. Let's start with turning a transfigured pencil back into a worm. The spell is homorpheous. Begin." McGonagall demonstrated.

Lelouch took out his wand, said the spell, and it transfigured back. He put his wand down and picked his book up. Hermione and the others were astounded. One view of her spell, and he had picked it up instantly.

"What? How?" Ron asked/ stuttered.

"He's just insanely smart, and a master strategist." Suzaku said, covering Lelouch.

McGonagall looked over after bickering with her new TA, Rakshata Chawla, about how lazy she was.

"Mr. Lamperouge, are you finished already?" She questioned.

"Yes miss." Lelouch responded.

McGonagall just stood there, but left Lelouch alone knowing that he had catching up to do. He could easily beat Hermione in a few weeks, McGonagall thought.

The rest of the class finally finished their work. McGonagall assigned her homework, much to Harry and Ron's despair.

"Blimey, homework already." Ron moaned.

"I finished already." Lelouch complained.

"How?" Ron countered.

"It was easy. I knew what we were doing today, and I predicted easily what in the textbook it corresponded with. From there, I just did the problems that followed."

Everyone, except C2 of course, had their mouths wide open. They walked over to their Defense against the Dark Arts class, but just before, a shrimpy boy came over to Harry.

"Hi, I'm Colin Creevy, could sign a picture for me?" He said shyly. He continued to babble on and on. Lelouch and Suzaku just decided to tune them out and walk into class. The teacher was gone, so the two relaxed. They heard quarreling in the corridor, but ignored it. C2 appeared with some pizza. The two looked at her like she was weird, which she was. After a couple of minutes, the rest of the class walked in along with the teacher. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat next to them.

"Okay students, we'll begin with a pop quiz." Lockhart said joyfully.

The students moaned…. loudly. Lockhart began the quiz, but Lelouch zoned out. After the quiz, Lockhart let loose some pixies for their assignment. Everyone was screaming and trying to get away, even Professor Lockhart just jumped into his office. While everyone was screaming and looking away, Lelouch just looked up. Some started to dive towards him.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you, obey me!" he commanded.

The Geass Sigil left his eye and entered into theirs. The pixies stopped where they were.

"Now, restore everything to as it was a few moments ago, and then return to your cages."

The pixies followed his order with robotic movements. They fixed everything up quickly, they then hopped in their cage, and Hermione sealed it. Lelouch then walked out. When he got back to the common room, he saw Nunally.

"Hey Nunally." He said.

"Hi brother. How was you day?" She asked.

"Good, how about yours?" He responded.

"Good, Potions wasn't very nice, but I know Professor Snape has a good heart. Sadly, I couldn't get Professor Snape to stop arguing with his TA, Lloyd Asplund." She answered.

"Hm, I think I have Potions tomorrow. I'll try and help." Lelouch said smiling.

"Thank you, big brother." Nunally replied. Lelouch then lead Nunally to the Great Hall for dinner.


	4. Restricted

A/N: I know Lelouch is a little OOC, but he's still a kid. It's going a bit fast, but I can't be specific because we lost our book. So, enjoy.

Chapter 4 Restricted

Lelouch passed by a game of Wizard's chess between Ron and Harry. Ron clearly had the upper hand. Ron had only lost two bishops, a knight, and a couple of pawns, but Harry only had two knights, a bishop, a pawn, and two rooks. Intrigued and wanting a challenge, Lelouch decided to join.

"Can I?" Lelouch asked Harry.

"Uh, sure, but I doubt you'll win." Harry said dubiously.

"Lelouch is excellent at chess, I think he can win." Suzaku said.

"Want to bet then?" Ron asked.

Suzaku replied, "What'll it be then?"

"Do the other person's homework for a week." Ron replied. Suzaku shook hands on it.

"Ready?" Lelouch began.

"Your move." Ron said, moving his queen to a check.

Lelouch countered by moving his king. Surprised, Ron moved his queen after it. Lelouch moved his king again, closer to his pawn. Ron's queen moved after it. Lelouch annihilated his queen with a pawn. A couple of moves later…

"Checkmate." Lelouch said.

Flabbergasted, Ron could only mutter," Must've cheated."

Suzaku spoke up, "Here's my essay on the reversible process of transfiguration." Suzaku handed his paper to Ron. Ron almost began to cry. He got up.

"Hermioneeeeeeeeee, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" He yelled.

Break

The Gryffindors arrived at Snape's dungeon.

"Welcome class, today we will be making a Memory Potion. Begin." Snape said.

Lelouch and Suzaku pulled out their potions book. They took out some Jobberknoll feathers, wolfsbane, and leech blood. They began stirring and boiling when they heard an argument.

"Lloyd, you're supposed to add flobberworm mucus, not powdered moonstone!" Snape yelled.

"Trust me professor, it will work well," Lloyd replied adding the moonstone.

"Stop. I'm the professor, not you, so give me the moonstone and we'll finish making the next batch of Veritaserum." Snape demanded.

"Oops." Lloyd said dropping in the powdered moonstone.

"Finish what you've started." Snape said angrily, but then thought. "How about you try it when it's done, okay Mr. Asplund."

"Whatever, it's going to be a better Veritaserum than you've ever made. Just wonderful." Lloyd complemented himself.

Lelouch went back to making his potion with Suzaku and tuned everyone else out. Snape checked everyone's potion only grunting when he came around to theirs. Class got over and Lelouch left to go to the common room.

"Uh, Lelouch, we have Defense against the Dark Arts class right now." Suzaku said.

"That class is useless. He expects us to admire him. I'm going to the common room." Lelouch replied.

"See you around then." Suzaku said.

C2 followed Lelouch to the common room.

"What an irrelevant class." Lelouch told C2. "That teacher is useless."

C2 just sat there eating some pizza from who knows where. Lelouch decided to read the Standard Book of Spells Grades One to Three. He committed each to memory practicing each one, not wanting to learn them later. He was supposed to go to History of Magic next, but skipped that too. Lelouch saw a pair of twins walk in. He recognized them as Ron's brothers.

"What are you doing?" One asked.

"You're out of class." The other said.

"I don't care." Lelouch replied.

"A rebellious one here Gred." Feorge told.

"You're right Feorge, we should turn him in."

"Nah, he's a good one."

"What to do with him then?"

"Hey Lulu, here's a cream. Thought you'd be hungry." Feorge said giving him a banana cream.

Lelouch took it suspiciously. He set it down next to him. The twins left. Lelouch then got an evil idea. Dinner came much too early for Lelouch. He had only finished the Standard Book of Spells Grade Four. He walked down to dinner with C2 and the others. Dinner began and people started questioning him.

"Lelouch why weren't you in class?" Hermione asked.

"Those classes are useless; I thought studying something else would be more practical." Lelouch replied.

"But you still have to go." Hermione pleaded.

Just then, one of the twins, Fred probably, started turning into a giant canary. Lelouch smirked. Everyone started busting out laughing.

"Caught by your own prank huh?" Lelouch said.

"You pulled that prank?" Ron asked

Lelouch merely nodded.

"That was brilliant!" Ron replied.

Everyone congratulated him. Lelouch was thankful everyone had forgotten about his absences from class.

Break

Early Saturday morning, Lelouch woke up to the sound of Harry being woken up. Lelouch heard some mumbling about Quikkidech. Lelouch got up and walked into the commons and began reading. He saw Harry being dragged out. Harry mouthed the word HELP. Lelouch ignored him and kept reading.

Later, he heard masses of people talking about Quikkidech, migrating to the stadium. Suzaku, Nunally, and C2 approached him.

"We're going to the library, brother. Do you want to come?" Nunally asked.

"Sure." Lelouch replied, finally getting an excuse for not going to Quikkidech, which everyone had pestered him about.

The four walked to the library. The halls were desolate. Apparently Quikkidech was popular. They walked in. The library was not quite desolate. Some Ravenclaws were in there too. The other three wandered around looking for books. Suzaku was helping Nunally, for that, Lelouch was grateful. He went up to the librarian, Madam Pince.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a book." Lelouch asked.

"What is it?" Madam Pince said, putting her book down.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to give me access to the restricted section of the library always." He commanded her.

She complied easily. The librarian handed over the key to him and gave him a fail safe note. He took them and walked over to the doors of the restricted section. He opened them up with the key. No traps or alarms, good so far, Lelouch thought. He scanned the books. Lelouch carefully walked in and began looking around. He then found what he was looking for, _The Animagi for the Beginner, Volumes 1-5_. He picked up the set and put them in his bag, which happened to have an Undetectable Extension Charm used on it. He looked around for some other books. He grabbed advanced Potion books, Arithmancy books, and very advanced Charm books. He walked out of the restricted section and locked it up. He found the others.

"Hey Nunally, what did you decide on?" Lelouch asked.

"I got a book on the Care of Magical Creatures. Suzaku wants to read it too, so he'll read it aloud to me." Nunally replied.

C2 came up with a Potions book.

"I am a witch after all." She stated.

The group walked out of the library and down to the common room again.

"So guys, I found this really cool book." Lelouch said.

"Oh?" Nunally pondered.

"Do you remember how McGonagall can turn into a cat?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yeah." Suzaku said.

"Well, I found a book that will teach us how to do the same thing, so I thought it would be cool if we could all do it together." Lelouch replied.

"Sure." Nunally said. "But isn't that illegal."

"Only if we don't register. We can register when we've completed okay?" Lelouch lied.

"I'm in." Suzaku said, excited.

"Okay." C2 said.

"Now here's what we do…"


	5. Message, Message on the Wall

**A/N: Sorry for the Long Pause, I needed to obtain the book and I had a couple trips to go on, not my fault! Anyway, here it is. I don't own anything (like you haven't read that a hundred times!)**

Chapter 5 Message, Message on the Wall

Halloween was finally rolling around. Lelouch was still skipping classes and doing extra studying. Teachers always missed him when trying to give out detentions for skipping class since he never went… ever. Luckily, he attended a select few classes that were actually interesting, namely Potions, Charms, Transfigurations, and Astronomy. Without Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic, he was able to begin working on Animagi transformations and further his studies.

"No classes today, huh?" Suzaku asked.

"Nope, so we'll work on the You-Know-What." Lelouch replied.

The four walked around the school to the seventh floor. They went into one of the rooms. There they had the things they needed for the potion. Lelouch pulled out the book.

"At three weeks, add dittany to the brew and stir clockwise for 5 minutes. Wait until the next full moon, and it will be ready." Lelouch said, finishing the brew.

"The next full moon is on Halloween, tomorrow." Suzaku said.

"Okay, then we'll have to meet here discretely. Don't let the Golden Trio follow. Understand?" Lelouch said.

"We understand." Suzaku replied with Nunally nodding in agreement.

Suzaku and Lelouch were spying on Harry. One of the ghosts floated over to him. The two listened in on their conversation.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday."

"Oh… right."

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you would attend."

Lelouch and Suzaku shared a look of hope.

"I'll come." Harry said.

Lelouch turned to Suzaku.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Lelouch said.

The two walked up to the common room. Nunally and C2 were doing Transfigurations homework.

"Good news guys. The trio is going to a party elsewhere. The plan is to eat quickly and come back here to finish the brew. Then, we'll each take a swig to determine what our Animal will be. We'll practice at later times." Lelouch mapped out.

The others nodded and continued homework. Lelouch went back to reading _The Animagi for the Beginner Volume 1_.

Halloween was a day free from school; nevertheless, Lelouch had to avoid his teachers from giving out detentions. One detention could prevent them from drinking the brew. Lelouch sat in his room reading all the books he could find, mainly on Transfiguration. Hours passed with only quick trips to eat by heading to the kitchen. The time finally came and they headed down to dinner. The group sat closest to the doors. They ate quickly the delicious food and left. The saw the Golden trio pass by, going down to the dungeons. Lelouch and the others headed up to the tower. They said the password to the Fat Lady, who was there only a minute to go party with some friends. They made their way inside. The room was eerily quiet, but they didn't care since they knew everyone else would be in the Great Hall. Suzaku and Lelouch brought down the cauldron.

"It's now the full moon." Suzaku said. "Time to drink"

Everyone took a cup and filled it with the deep brown brew.

"On the count of three, drink. One, two, three." Lelouch said, chugging the potion down. It tasted like cauliflower, mint, and fur combined. The rest drank theirs.

"Okay, now for the next step, everyone _Transmagi Animagus_." He spoke.

"_Transmagi Animagus_." The others repeated. Hundreds of different animals, in full color, flew out of their wands, each making its own noise and disappearing. After a minute, a Finnish spitz shot out of Suzaku's wand. No others came out. The spitz was a brown, medium-sized, friendly dog. Suzaku played around a bit with the dog. Next, C2's animal appeared, a blue throated hummingbird. Nunally's suddenly appeared, a brown and white kangaroo rat.

"What's mine, big brother?" Nunally asked.

"Your animal is a brown and white kangaroo rat. Small, yet perfect for you." Lelouch replied.

"Thank you big brother!" She replied.

Lelouch's animal finally appeared. It was a simple black cat. Lelouch was a little stunned.

"A cat. Strange. Now, remember your animals well, as they are the only ones you can Transfigure into." Lelouch explained. "Let's head back down to the festivities. Our Animagus base will be located at the end of a passage near the Whomping Willow. I'll tell you guys when we meet, but it'll probably be at night, between the half moons."

The others nodded and left to the Great Hall. The traveled down a couple of corridors. The group then saw the golden trio gaping at a message on the wall. They went over to it.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." Suzaku read.

"That sounds frightening." Nunally said.

"What's that thing, hanging underneath?" Ron said terrified. It was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. "Let's leave."

"Shouldn't we try and help." Harry began.

"No, we don't want to be found here." Ron said, while Lelouch was looking it over carefully.

A ton of students started walking towards them, talking very loudly. Everyone stopped as they saw the seven kids surrounding the message.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy yelled.

"What's going on?" Filch yelled as he came through the mob of students.

"My cat! My cat! What have you done to Mrs. Norris?" He shrieked. He looked toward Harry. "You killed my cat! I'll kill you." He yelled again.

"Argus!" Dumbledore cried.

A plethora of teachers had appeared upon the scene. Dumbledore brought down Mrs. Norris.

"Argus, come with me. You seven as well." He said.

Lockhart volunteered, "My office is closest, if you wish."

"Thank you." Dumbledore accepted. The people allowed them all to walk through to the DADA room. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape examined the cat. Lelouch stood from afar analyzing the cat as well. Lockhart droned on and on about his various achievements. Lelouch knew he was a fake, but said nothing until.

"She's been Petrified. The signs are all there. A frozen position, eyes open, and she's still alive." Lelouch pronounced.

"Still alive?" Filch choked. "Why is she all stiff and frozen?"

"As I just said, she's been Petrified, but I have no clue yet as to why." Lelouch finished.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for Lelouch's analysis." Dumbledore said.

"It was him. He did it." Filch yelled, pointing to Harry.

"This is advanced Dark Magic; no 2nd year student could have done this." Dumbledore explained.

"He did it all! He wrote the message; he knows I'm a Squib." Filch finished.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris! And I don't even know what a Squib is." Harry protested.

Lelouch thought to look up what a Squib was. One of the few things left in Lelouch's research on the Wizarding World.

"Rubbish, he was my Kwikspell letter!" snarled Filch.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," Snape began. "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Halloween Feast?"

"We went to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party." Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained.

"And you four." Snape asked.

"We were working on homework in our common room; you can ask the Fat Lady. We finished and were coming down to eat again." Lelouch explained, while Nunally shifted a little.

"But why choose that corridor, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Because – because – because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.

"Without any supper?" Snape said, smiling with triumph. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," Ron said as loud as his stomach rumbled.

"I say, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful. Neither are these other Gryffindors." Snape started. "It might be good if they were denied some privileges until they are ready to tell us the whole story. I think Potter should be taken off the Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Severus," said McGonagall, "I see no reason to take away any privileges. There is no evidence at all any of them has done any wrong."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"My cat has been Petrified!" Argus yelled, "I want to see someone punished!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. Professor Sprout has grown some Mandrakes. As soon as they have fully matured, we will have a potion made to revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart intruded," I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep."

"Excuse me." Snape said, glaring. "I am the Potions master in this school."

"You may go." Dumbledore said to the students. The seven left quickly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a different route.

"Brother, you know it's not good to lie." Nunally said.

"Well, we kind of were doing homework. I had to say something to prevent us from getting in trouble." Lelouch explained. "We have to watch the three of them carefully. They aren't fully telling the truth. I know they couldn't have Petrified the cat, but they have something to do with the Chamber."

Suzaku nodded, "I can follow them pretty well. They usually don't check around them. This is now an even better time to begin practicing our Animagus forms."

Lelouch agreed, "Tomorrow afternoon, between Transfiguration and supper, meet by the Whomping Willow and we'll go in together."

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review.


	6. Transfiguration

**A/N: Lelouch is a Gryffindor because that is where his sister went. He loves his sister. End of argument. **

Chapter 6 Transfiguration

Afternoon arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone talked about what happened to Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Transfiguration class had just ended with a discussion on the Banishing Charm. Lelouch had been reading in class when he came along to the Homorphous Charm, the spell to turn an Animagus or a transfigured back into its original shape. Lelouch committed the charm to memory in case anything bad happened today. Unfortunately (not for him since he didn't care) Gryffindor lost 5 House Points due to his reading in class.

He found Nunally and escorted her to the Whomping Willow. He found C2 and Suzaku waiting.

"We're all here, no one's around, let's go." Lelouch explained. "Okay, I'll go first. Suzaku, take Nunally with you next. C2, stun the Whomping Willow so they can get through. Then you can go through."

Lelouch ran by the Whomping Willow and dived into a hidden away crevasse to the Shrieking Shack. C2 stunned the tree with _Stupefy_ and went in. They made their way down the hall to a very unstable building. Well, it couldn't really be called a building, and shack makes it sound too small. Lelouch knew this would be the perfect place since everyone thought it was the most haunted building ever.

"Okay, let me explain how this is going to work." Lelouch began,"First, concentrate upon the animal you wish to take the form of; visualize all of its organs, fur, looks, everything. Next, imagine yourself transfiguring into the animal. Finally, will yourself to become the animal, but for today, we will do only the first step."

The others nodded. Everyone sat Indian style and began concentrating on their animal, getting to know it. Lelouch concentrated on his pure, agile, black cat. Suzaku got impatient fast, shaking parts of his body which annoyed Lelouch. Not five minutes later, "Would you stop that Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"I can't help it." Suzaku replied.

"Go to a different room then and concentrate harder on your Spitz." Lelouch told him back.

Suzaku got up and went to a different room. They kept concentrating for an hour. Way too much time according to Suzaku. They left the same way them came in the same order except this time, Lelouch stunned the tree. The rest got out and went to dinner.

Break

Lelouch had not time to worry about Mrs. Norris, but he was interested in this Chamber of Secrets. The four had homework, studying, and Animagus training, but Lelouch did have enough time to read a bit of _Hogwarts, A History. _It told about Slytherin's fight with Gryffindor and about a supposed chamber with a monster inside, only controllable by Slytherin's true heir.

Lelouch, Suzaku, and C2 were walking along the corridor when they saw the Trio surrounding the Message on the wall. They had noticed the spiders on the floor, going to the window, and how the water puddle on the floor had been cleaned up. Lelouch and his group began walking past when Malfoy and his posse walked by. Malfoy clearly ran into Lelouch.

"Watch where you're going, newbie." Draco snootily said. "I should teach you a lesson." Draco said as he pulled out his wand.

Lelouch already has his out.

"_Confundo_!" Lelouch yelled.

Draco was immediately affected. He was confused and stumbling around. Lelouch passed by him, C2 and Suzaku followed.

Later in the common room, while Suzaku was doing his homework and Lelouch was reading, they overheard Harry, Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"Polyjuice Potion transforms you into someone else. We can use it to get inside the Slytherin common room without being too suspicious. We'll ask Malfoy if he's Slytherin's heir." Hermione explained.

Lelouch looked up with a calculating look on his face. He could use Geass to ask him, but he'd need to get the right command. He could make Veritaserum and make him tell. They were a number of possibilities, but he had to work on the Animagi Transformations. They were making progress towards step 2, imagining one's self as the animal. It was hard to detect progress of step 1, but he decided a couple weeks of steps 1 and 2 would suffice.

Break

The Quikkidech match was beginning, but Lelouch stayed in to read. C2, Nunally, and Suzaku left to go. After some time, the Gryffindors came back. We had been victorious, yet Harry was gone.

"Where's Harry?" Lelouch asked Suzaku.

"He broke his arm, and then Lockhart removed his bones, so he has to regrow them all, all thirty two bones in the arm and hand." Suzaku replied.

Animagus training resumed for the foursome. Lelouch had found out about Colin Creepy's Petrification. He didn't care, but was wary if the Heir would think he was a Muggle-born. They had almost begun actual Tranfiguration when December hit.

McGonagall came up to Lelouch's foursome.

"I assume you four would like to stay here for the break." McGonagall asked.

She heard a bunch of yes ma'ams from them. McGonagall wrote their names down. Lelouch saw her go to the Golden Trio, who had all decided to stay.

In Potions class, Lelouch and Suzaku were making a Swelling Solution. They had almost finished when a firework flew into one of Malfoy's goonie's cauldrons, Goiter was it? Anyway, the brew flew everywhere. Lelouch and Suzaku managed to avoid getting hit. Lelouch noticed Hermione sneaking into Snape's extra ingredients. Lelouch decided this was an opportune moment to get some ingredients. He grabbed his bag and went in. He saw Hermione grab some stuff and head out. Lelouch headed in and grabbed a little bit of everything. He left in the nick of time.

That evening, at the Shrieking Shack, Lelouch began, "Okay guys, it is time for actual Transfiguration. First I must tell you a spell to get someone out of their Animagus state. The incantation is _Homorphous. _Each one of us will get a permanent physical attribute from our animal. It'll be okay. Now, for transfiguring, imagine the animal, next yourself becoming the animal, then will your self to become the animal. To get out, do the opposite of all of it. It may take a few tries. I'll take the first turn to stay out of the first few rounds. Then Suzaku, C2, and Nunally will take your turns in that order. We'll go around until we have run out of time. Ready? Now begin."

Suzaku tried first. He took a few seconds, but he only got a tail to transfigure. He transfigured back out without much of a problem. C2 and Nunally tried next at the same time. C2 got halfway there, and Nunally got some patches of fur. Both could get out, so no problems there. The three kept trying, not getting much further than they had started. Suzaku began his turn staying out, and Lelouch began his transfiguration. He transfigured slowly and with confidence, yet Lelouch only got the eyes and tail of a cat. He got back easily enough. He looked around at the others. Suzaku had furrier hair. C2 was a little bit more energetic. Nunally didn't seem to change, but had a little bit browner hair.

"Eh, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, Suzaku." Lelouch replied.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes, what?"

"They're like a cat's."

"How so?"

"They're narrow."

"Okay?"

"It'll be easy for people to notice them."

"Well, no one ever gets close enough, so I'll risk it."

They finished their training there.

Supper came around and they went to eat. Lelouch overheard people, including the Golden Trio, talking about a Dueling Club. Lelouch ignored them as much as possible, considering the progress they had made today, when Suzaku whispered to him.

"Hey, Lelouch."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go to the Dueling Club?"

"Not really."

"Too bad, you're coming."

"What? No!"

Suffice to say, Lelouch was forced there anyway.


	7. The Dueling Club

**A/N: I don't own anything. I put a poll up on my profile for a sequel about which book(s) I should do next.**

Chapter 7 The Dueling Club

Lockhart walked onto the stage.

_Great, a moronic teaching dueling. This'll be fun. _Lelouch thought.

Snape also walked onstage.

Lockhart began, "Gather round, gather round! Can you all see me? Can everyone hear me? Excellent! Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I have done many times. For all of the nice details, see any of my books. Professor Snape will be my assistant. We will do a little demonstration. No worries, you'll still have a Potions teacher left after I'm done with him."

Snape looked very ticked off. The two 'bowed'. Snape just jerked his head, while Lockhart made his 'elegant'.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in a combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of use will aim to kill, of course." Lockhart told the students.

"One, two, three."

Snape began with _Expelliarmus_. Lockhart flew afar off the stage. Lelouch chuckled silently to himself.

"Now, Professor Snape and I will pair you all up."

Lockhart came around. "Lamperouge is it? You pair with Goyle." Lelouch, reluctantly went over to Gregory Goyle. He overheard Snape pairing Potter and Malfoy and Lockhart pairing Crabbe and Suzaku.

"Face your partners and bow!" Lockhart yelled. "Wands at the ready. On three, fire your Disarming Charms. Only disarm, we don't want any accidents. One, two, three."

"_Expelliarmus_, _Levicorpus_, _Avis_, _Oppugno_." Lelouch called them out quickly. Goyle's wand was gone, he was hanging upside down in the air, and conjured birds were attacking him. Lelouch was mildly amused. Lelouch looked over at Suzaku. Suzaku had clearly beaten Crabbe by a long shot.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart said. The students had been taken out of any spells, or in Hermione's case, out of a headlock. "Now, we'll try a block to defend against unwanted spells." Harry and Malfoy went up to the stage.

"Harry, you will use _Protego_. Draco will try to disarm you. Ready? Three, two, one." Lockhart called.

Harry failed his Protection Charm, but Malfoy, instead of a Disarm Charm, he used _Serpensortia_. A snake slithered over to Harry. People stepped away from it. Before Snape could get rid of it, Lockhart launched it to the wall. It went over to Justin Finch. The snake poised itself to strike. Then the strangest thing happened. Harry spoke in the Snake Tongue. The snake moved away. _A Parseltongue, huh? Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, too, and only the heir of Slytherin can open the Chamber. Is Harry Slytherin's heir? Lelouch pondered. He's at least a suspect. _While Lelouch thought, the snake was taken care of. Lelouch left the Dueling Club feeling like he needed to investigate.

The next day, Herbology was canceled due to the amount of snow nearby the greenhouses, not that Lelouch cared. He was happy he wouldn't receive a detention to go into his Animagus Transfiguration time. Since Nunally had class, she was going to stay while the others went to the Shrieking Shack to practice. No real problems, instead though, there was a bit of improvement. Lelouch was almost able to get it all the way. He only lacked the true size of the cat. What he looked like was a panther, but he still considered it much progress. Suzaku got the body of the Spitz. A dog with a human head, it's just a little weird. C2 was by far the best. She had mastered her hummingbird almost perfectly. She had become a nice green color, complete with wings, the head, and the body. After a couple hours, they decided they'd better leave.

The group began walking back to the common room. They turned a corner when they saw Harry. Next to him were Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Both from the looks of it had been Petrified. Lelouch noticed the spiders fleeing away from the scene, out to the grounds.

"Harry, is there something you would like to tell us?" Lelouch asked.

Harry began to open his mouth when Peeves flew in screaming at the top of his lungs that there had been another attack. People began to rush over. McGonagall, Rakshata, and the rest of the class followed in together.

"Oh dear." Rakshata exclaimed.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie Macmillan yelled. He was quickly reprimanded by McGonagall. Justin and Nearly Headless Nick were taken to the hospital wing easily enough.

"This way, Potter," she said. Harry got taken away.

"Spooky stuff." Suzaku said.

"Why is it that every time there's an attack, Harry is right there? Yet, he seems innocent enough. Is he drawn there for some reason?" Lelouch questioned.

"I don't know, but now I think it's best to stay away from Harry." Suzaku replied.

"We better figure out what's going on? I'll follow him; see if he knows anything or if he is the Heir of Slytherin." Lelouch told.

Suzaku nodded in agreement and they walked down to dinner.

Christmas break rolled around and there were a lot less people in the corridors. Lelouch finished all of his homework, along with helping Nunally and Suzaku with theirs. This gave them the rest of the break to finish up the touches with their Animagus forms.

Early Christmas morning, Lelouch heard Ron and Harry getting woken up by Hermione. They talked about a potion they were making, outside of class. Lelouch knew Suzaku was awake and listening. The trio kept talking, ignoring the fact that Lelouch and Suzaku were right there. They went down and opened their presents. Lelouch and Suzaku then got up.

"Did you hear that? They're making a potion. I wonder what one?" Suzaku asked.

"It has to have lacewings, and it takes a long time to make. We'll follow them later and see what's going on?" Lelouch replied.

They got dressed and went down to open presents. Lelouch got a marble chess board from Suzaku, an Arithmancy book from C2 and some Chocolate Frogs from Nunally. Lelouch had given Suzaku a defensive spells book, C2 some pizza, and Nunally a giant teddy bear. They enjoyed breakfast and decided they needed a day off from Animagus activities, even though they were nearly done. Lelouch and Suzaku kept an eye on Harry, Hermione, and Ron.


	8. Petrification

**A/N: Many thanks to **_**deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover **_**who always reviews each of my chapters. :D I am skipping a chapter because Lelouch isn't in it. I own nothing. **

Chapter 8 Petrification

Suzaku, C2, and Nunally all went to the Shrieking Shack without Lelouch. Lelouch had told them he was going to check out what the Golden Trio was up to. Lelouch skulked along the corridor, waiting for Ron and Harry to leave the Great Hall. They took forever, but Lelouch kept himself busy while waiting. He was trying partial transfigurations of his eyes. The two finally left, just before Crabbe and Goyle got up. Lelouch watched them as they ate the Sleeping Draught filled cupcakes were eaten up by the two large oafs. They fell asleep and Harry and Ron dragged them away. Lelouch stalked them as they ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Lelouch decided to wait just outside, away from their looking eyes if and when they came out. Strangely enough, he saw Crabbe and Goyle emerge from the bathroom. This didn't put anything past Lelouch.

_A Polyjuice Potion? How juvenile. _Lelouch thought. _So there plan is to ask Malfoy if he is Slytherin's heir. That would have to make Harry innocent of being the Heir. I'll only need to watch their reaction when they leave._

Lelouch continued to follow them, up until the Slytherin common room. Lelouch stayed out watching. He waited an hour until he saw a half mutated Crabbe/Harry and another mutation of Goyle/Ron. It was not pretty. Lelouch couldn't tell what was going on because they had booked it so fast and their expressions were still that of Crabbe and Goyle, blank. They ran back into the girl's bathroom. Lelouch decided to go to his Animagus form to spy. He checked to make sure no one was around. Check. He concentrated very hard on his cat. Check. Lelouch visualized himself becoming the cat. Check. Finally, he willed his very form to become a cat. Check. Lelouch checked out his form. Perfect in every way. He strolled into the bathroom. He overheard Hermione.

"It was a cat hair!" she sobbed. "Millicent must have a cat! And the potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformation."

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said quickly. "We'll take you to Madam Pomfrey. She never asks too many questions…"

Cat Lelouch left the bathroom and headed toward the Shrieking Shack. Upon entering, he saw C2 in her full form. Nunally was almost there. Suzaku was staying out this round. Then he noticed a black cat.

"Great job Lelouch, you finally did it!" Suzaku said. Nunally and C2 came out of their forms. Nunally felt a cat come to her. She sat down and began petting.

"That's you Lelouch. I know it," She said, still petting. Lelouch then walked a couple feet away and transfigured back.

"Okay, I found out a couple of game changers. Harry is not Slytherin's heir. Malfoy might be, but I don't think so. Hermione accidentally drank a cat Polyjuice Potion, so she'll be in the Hospital Wing a while." Lelouch explained.

"Poor Hermione. Let's do something for her." Nunally said.

"Okay, you decide." Lelouch told.

Nunally thought and said, "A book and some Chocolate Frogs."

"Good idea. Now back to business," Lelouch got back to.

"So, who do you think is Slytherin's heir?" Suzaku asked.

"That's the scary part, I don't know." Lelouch replied.

"This is serious then." Suzaku stated.

"Keep an eye out. Suzaku, you watch the Golden trio. If you hear or see anything suspicious, tell me." Lelouch said. "Now let's go; it's dinnertime."

The four left the Shrieking Shack to go to dinner. Since it was still during Christmas break, there weren't many people. Lelouch decided to have them sit next to Harry and Ron.

"Hey! Where's Hermione?" Lelouch asked.

"She's, uh, not feeling well." Ron said.

"What's wrong with her?" Lelouch asked.

"We don't know." Ron replied.

"What happened before then?" Lelouch kept asking.

"Nothing!" Harry yelled. "Leave us alone!"

Lelouch had gotten his answer.

"Okay guys, let's sit a bit further down." Lelouch said. The four made their way down the table.

"Malfoy is definitely not the heir. Now let's visit Hermione." Lelouch suggested.

They made their way after dinner to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey didn't let anyone see her, but she did take the book, _The Monster Book of Monsters_, and the Chocolate Frogs.

"Tell her to stroke the spine before opening it." Nunally told the nurse.

The nurse went over and told Hermione about the book and what to do.

"Thank you Nunally." Hermione yelled over to her from behind the curtains.

"You're welcome Hermione. Hope this helps." Nunally replied, leaving.

A couple of weeks passed. The foursome had finally mastered getting to their Animagus forms. Hermione got feeling better and left the Hospital Wing. Lelouch decided to do some espionage as a cat on Harry and the other two. He had found out who had been it fifty years ago, Hagrid, but to Lelouch it didn't make sense. Lelouch was walking down the corridor when he saw a strange sight. Suzaku was looking at a window. Harry was next to him.

"Hey, Suzaku see anything." Lelouch called.

Suzaku didn't reply. Lelouch rushed over to him. He had been Petrified.

"Suzakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Lelouch yelled, turning to Harry. People were starting to file in. They saw Harry, a Petrified Suzaku, and an upset Lelouch.

Out in the crowd, they heard, "You deserve it you filthy Mudblood Eleven."

Lelouch glared into the crowd.

"Oh my!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Potter, Lamperouge, come with me. Chawla, take Kururugi to the Hospital Wing."

Rakshata levitated Suzaku to Madam Pomfrey. Harry and Lelouch followed her. Lelouch kept glaring intensely at Harry. Harry kept his gaze away from Lelouch. She sent them up to the Headmaster's office. Lelouch walked over to his desk.

"I swear I'll find out who did this. Harry, you need to tell me everything you know" Lelouch told.

Harry just nodded.

"I'm sure you will, but until then, we must be on guard. You two are dismissed." Dumbledore said.

Lelouch stormed out taking Harry with him to the common room.

"Tell me everything you know." Lelouch commanded, without his Geass.

"Malfoy and I are definitely not the Heir. Hagrid did it fifty years ago-." Harry said, getting interrupted.

"Hagrid couldn't have done it. It doesn't fit. It has to be someone else, Hagrid was a Gryffindor. The Heir of Slytherin did it fifty years ago. Another Heir, or the same one, is doing it now. Probably someone in Slytherin itself. The question is who, though." Lelouch pondered. "We'll have to investigate."

"Well, I did find a diary that showed me that Hagrid had been expelled and the killings stopped." Harry explained.

"Let me see it." Lelouch said. When they walked into the room, it looked like a tornado had hit Harry's stuff.

"It's not here. Someone must have taken it." Harry exclaimed.

"Only Gryffindor's know our password. It could've been a boy or a girl since girls are allowed into our dormitories, but not boys into theirs. _Homenum Revelio_." Lelouch casted.

No one was hiding in the room.

"Dang it. We've eliminated all of the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws at the school. It has to be a Gryffindor. My guess is that the diary is controlling a Gryffindor." Lelouch explained.

"So how does that help us?" Harry asked.

"Well, all we have to do is find the diary in one of the dormitories, or interrogate all of the Gryffindors, but you'd need a large brew of Veritaserum." Lelouch spoke. "Let's check all the boy's dormitories. Use _Accio Riddle's Diary_ to find the diary. I'll take 4th years and up and you take 1st through 3rd years. Go."

They spent an hour checking all of the boy's dormitories.

"Did you find it?" Lelouch asked.

"No. It must be in the girl's dormitories." Harry said. "I'll ask Hermione to check them tonight."

"Fine."

Lelouch told Nunally what happened and went to comfort her.

**What a wonderful, terrible chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chamber

**A/N: Just watched the HP2 Movie 3 times. Don't worry it help me get my story line. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 9 Chamber

McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor tower and announced, "Second years are to sign up for a minimum of two extra classes from the following: Arithmancy, Divination, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. I have your class forms. Please take them and fill them in, you have an hour to decide."

Lelouch and C2 went and picked up their forms. Lelouch thought about his options. _Arithmancy will work, Divination is a load of crap, Ancient Runes must have to do with C2's world, Care of Magical Creatures is strange, and Muggle Studies would be useless since I've lived with Muggles my whole life._ Lelouch put down Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. C2 wrote Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. They handed in their forms. Lelouch just wanted his 6th year to roll around so he could take only the classes he wanted to take. Until then, he had to hunt down the Heir of Slytherin.

Lelouch actually went to the Quidditch game to check out the other Gryffindors. He carefully memorized precisely those who were in attendance, when suddenly, it was announced that the game had been canceled. It turned out that Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl, whose name Lelouch didn't bother to remember, had been Petrified. _Curses, Lelouch thought, the Heir got to her before I could ask her to check the girl's dormitories. _Lelouch walked down to the bottom of the girl's dormitories.

"Accio Tom Riddle's Diary." He spoke. Nothing happened.

"Well, before Hagrid left, he told us that if anyone was looking for anything, he said to follow the spiders." Harry explained.

"Let's go then." Lelouch said, taking Harry, C2, and Ron towards the Forbidden Forest, following a line of spiders. They walked far into the Dark Forest. Ron and Harry kept looking around. It was night by the time they started reaching a hollow. Lelouch noticed spiders all around. They arrived at a massive hole when they heard a noise, like the sound of a giant spider crawling up, which it was.

"Who is it?" The thing asked.

"We're friends of Hagrid." Harry replied.

"Hagrid has never sent friends here before."

"That's why we've come; he's in trouble and thinks you can help." Harry told.

"They think Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets this time and fifty years ago." Lelouch explained.

"That's a lie. They thought I was the monster and Hagrid had set me free."

"So what is the monster then?" Lelouch asked.

"We do not speak of it. The girl who died was found in a bathroom. As for the creature, I tried to flee the castle when it moved around, but Hagrid prevented me. I came from a traveler who traveled here. Hagrid cared for me. I commanded my children never to attack Hagrid."

"Thank you, we'll just be on our way then." Harry said.

"I think not, I cannot deny my children fresh food when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye friends of Hagrid." Aragog finished.

The spiders began attacking on all sides. Lelouch mainly used Stupefy while the others climbed into the car that had appeared. Ron drove off, getting attacked several times in their retreat to the edge of the woods. They walked back into the castle talking.

"Hey guys, remember how he said that the girl had died in a girl's bathroom, what if she never left? What if it's Moaning Myrtle?" Harry spoke.

The idea ran true in Lelouch's mind. That had to be it. They ran up to the Gryffindor common room, but they had to be sneaky getting in, so no one would notice they'd left, even with the Invisibility cloak, it was hard. He'd heard that they were finishing the Mandrake Potion tomorrow night, so that the people would be unpetrified. Lelouch was relieved that Suzaku could tell him what happened.

The next day, the group went over to check on Suzaku and Hermione. They went in. Harry and Ron had noticed that Hermione had a paper in her hands. They read about a Basilisk and how it has a murderous stare.

"All of it lines up. The spiders, the dead roosters, the reason why Harry can hear it, it all makes sense. No one died because they looked at it indirectly. The Heir of Slytherin, who would speak Parseltongue, would be the only one to control it. The only way it could get around though, is the plumbing system." Lelouch stated excitedly.

They headed to the staff room to inform McGonagall at once.

"All students are to return to their dormitories. All teachers to the staff room, immediately." They heard McGonagall boom.

The four ran, picking up Nunally on the way and explaining the situation. They hid from the teachers and listened.

"A student has been taken into the Chamber itself."

"Who?" Hooch asked.

"Ginny Weasley." McGonagall stated.

Ron gasped loudly. None of the teachers noticed however.

Just then Gilderoy Lockhart burst in.

"Just the man I wanted to see. A girl has been taken into the very Chamber itself. You were saying the other day that you knew where it was the whole time." McGonagall mentioned.

"Yes, I'll go. I just need to go to my office to…. Get ready." Lockhart said running to his office.

"Let's go help." Harry said.

The five went into his office, talking about the Chamber. Lockhart said he was going somewhere.

"You're a fraud." Lelouch said intently.

"I'll just have to erase your memories now." Lockhart said, pulling out his wand, but there were four wands pointed directly at him. Nunally didn't have hers up, she was listening for anyone coming to the office.

"You're coming with us." Lelouch said, prodding him with the wand. They made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle came over.

"Oh, hello Harry."

"Hi, Myrtle. Could you tell us how you died?"

"It was dreadful. It was in this very stall. I was crying. Then I heard someone come in. When I realized it was a boy, I unlocked my door and told him to go away. Suddenly, I died. I saw two giant yellow eyes, right over there, next to that sink."

"How terrible." Nunally mumbled.

Lelouch and Harry examined the group of sinks, noticing a snake on the side of one.

"Say something in Parseltongue." Ron said.

Harry spoke and the whole thing began to move. They forced Lockhart to go first. Lelouch told Nunally to stay. He couldn't risk it. She kept watch over them. The five made their way down the pipe into the pre-Chamber area. They looked around at the bones.

"This way." Harry beckoned. They walked on. Lockhart collapsed at the sight of the giant snake skin. Lockhart then grabbed Ron's wand.

"Say good bye to your memories. Obliviate." Lockhart said, blasting himself against the wall. The walls and ceiling began to break apart. Enough rocks fell as to make it very difficult for Harry, C2, and Lelouch to get back.

"Clear the way, we'll be back." Harry told Ron.

The three walked on to the real opening of the Chamber. Harry began speaking Parseltongue, telling it to open up. It did as he commanded, and they looked into the Chamber.

"Remember, at the first sign of movement, close your eyes." Harry warned.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. _Does he think I'm a two year old, sheesh. _They continued into the Chamber itself. Harry saw Ginny and ran toward her. Lelouch kept on his toes, watching for the Basilisk. Nevertheless, Lelouch and C2 walked towards Ginny, still looking around.

"She's alive, but just barely." Harry told them. "Come on Ginny, wake up."

A boy stepped out of the dark, and said, "She won't wake."

Lelouch had already been looking over there. _There's something fishy about him, never seen him before in my life._

"You're Tom Riddle? What are you, a ghost?" Harry asked. Lelouch and C2 stepped into the shadows, out of Riddle's view. He hadn't seen them in the first place.

"No, a memory from fifty years ago."

Lelouch noticed a diary, probably the one Harry had mentioned that said that Hagrid was the Heir of Slytherin.

"Help me get her out, Tom," Harry pleaded. "There's a basilisk in here somewhere. It could come by any time."

"It only comes when called."

Tom had taken his wand and was playing with it.

"Give me back my wand." Harry commanded.

"You won't need it." Tom replied.

Lelouch and C2 moved through the shadows silently. Lelouch figured his Geass wouldn't work since he's just a memory and doesn't have a brain.

"I've waited a long time to take to you, the famous Harry Potter." Tom Riddle told him.

"How could this happen to Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She spilt some of her silly little secrets to a diary." Tom explained. "That's right, my diary. She poured some of her secrets into me, so I gave her a few of mine."

"What?" Harry asked, while Lelouch and C2 moved a bit closer.

"Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets, strangled the roosters, wrote threatening messages on the wall, and set out the Basilisk on five Mud bloods, and on the Squib's cat."

"That's not possible." Harry said.

"At first she didn't realize it, but after a while, she grew distrustful. She tried to dispose of me, but fortunately, the very person I wanted to meet, picked it up."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Because of your history, I knew I had to find out more about you, meet you if possible. After unmasking Hagrid, I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber while in school, so I left my memory in a book, so that later someone else could do it." Tom said.

"No one's dead this time. The potion will be ready soon, and everyone who was Petrified will be good again."

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me, my new target is you."

Lelouch and C2 were almost next to Tom. The two kept talking back and forth about a guy named Moldyshorts or something. Lelouch heard a phoenix come into the Chamber.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his mighty defender, a songbird and an old hat." Tom said.

Lelouch got his plan together when he heard the Basilisk released. The Basilisk moved past Lelouch, going after Harry, who felt like he was abandoned.

"Hey!" Lelouch yelled; the Basilisk turned towards him, lunging toward him. C2 jumped in the way of the Basilisk. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, die!" Lelouch looked up at the very end, to see the Basilisk's yellow eyes. The Basilisk tried to refuse, but in the end, it died nonetheless.

"How dare you! How could you look into the eyes of the Basilisk and survive?" Tom questioned.

Lelouch stared at him intently. Harry ran up, pulling Gryffindor's sword out of the hat.

"Kill the diary." Lelouch commanded, without the aid of his Geass. Harry stabbed the book with the sword of Gryffindor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tom Riddle yelled, disappearing into nothing. "My future self will get you."

Suddenly Ginny woke up. She kept apologizing and worrying. They walked over to the diary and picked it up. The four walked out to meet Ron and Lockhart. Ron was thrilled to see his sister alive. Fawkes pulled them out of the Chamber with little effort. They walked out, Nunally hugged Lelouch. They went over to Dumbledore's office. They explained the whole ordeal to the teachers, the Weasleys, and Dumbledore. Lelouch and C2 along with Ron and Harry had been awarded points and special services to the school awards. When they saw Suzaku, they went to the feast and ate and talked. Lelouch told the story of the Chamber, correctly, not like the way Ron was telling it. Suzaku went up to McGonagall and told her he'd take Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Dumbledore announced that exams had been canceled. Lelouch was mildly upset because he wanted to see Hermione's face when she saw his scores.

Lelouch was pondering where they would live over the summer while they ate.

"You think we could stay at school over the summer?" Suzaku asked.

"Maybe. Hey, Nunally." Lelouch replied.

"Yeah?" Nunally responded.

"Could you ask Professor McGonagall if we can stay over the summer?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure." Nunally said, C2 guiding her to McGonagall. Lelouch watched them chat and come back.

"She says she'll make an exception. It'll be all to ourselves and the staff." Nunally told them.

"Great, thanks so much, sister." Lelouch said. "Now to start studying."

Suzaku rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading. A rather quick-ish ending, but it's a short book. I'll include the sequel in this story too.**


	10. Summer

**A/N: This is kind of an in between chapter. I just put this together to give me some time, so here it is.**

Chapter 10 Summer

Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunally, and C2 stayed at Hogwarts over the summer, working on homework and becoming better at their Animagus forms. Dumbledore and McGonagall had given them permission to use the Floo network anytime to go to Diagon Alley. Every week they went there for fun. This week, Lelouch decided to go by himself to go to the Apothecary.

"Brother, where are you going?" Nunally asked before he left.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley, specifically to the Apothecary." Lelouch responded.

"Why there?" Suzaku questioned.

"I'm creating an arsenal of potions, just in case something happens like it did last year." Lelouch replied. "This includes Polyjuice, Strengthening Potions, Confusing Concoctions, Exploding Fluid, Felix Felicis, Shrinking Potions, Sleeping Draughts, Veritaserum, Forgetful Potions, Wit Sharpening Potion, and the like."

"Wow." Suzaku stated.

"Practice, too, I don't want to lose my potion making ability either. Now I'll be off." Lelouch said, leaving.

Lelouch walked down to McGonagall's fireplace. He stepped in, "Diagon Alley." he said.

He was in the Leaky Cauldron, walking out; he looked around for the Apothecary. As he stepped in, he smelled something dreadful, but he kept moving. He picked out a plethora of stuff. He went up and 'paid'.

"Here's it all." Lelouch said. The shop keeper looked down, and when he came up, he connected eyes with him.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to give me anything from your store I request." Lelouch commanded, thankfully no one else was around. Lelouch thanked him and left.

_That was easy, and now I can get potion supplies whenever I want, Lelouch thought._ He kept walking as if nothing had happened, he went back to the Leaky Cauldron, and went back to Hogwarts.

When he got back to his room, the four of them worked on the potions together, interested in what he was accomplishing. They discussed their homework, which included Witch Burnings, Shrinking Potions, and the Disarming Charm. They decided to send Harry a present, one of the Confusing Concoctions, to use on an enemy maybe. They got their new books with McGonagall. Lelouch decided to use his own money (gasp) to get a couple other books. Lelouch began reading some more. He studied the language of the Ancient Runes. His pre-school year homework was vicious. It was to write a letter to Mrs. Babbling in Ancient Runes about their summer. They kept practicing their transfigurations. Lelouch helped them all with new spells. And so, the summer went by.


	11. Third Year

**A/N: I do not own anything, just in case you didn't know.**

Chapter 11 Third Year

Over the summer, Lelouch had heard about a criminal named Sirius Black, and how it concerned Harry, thanks to overhearing a conversation between McGonagall and Snape. _Hm, I'll have to keep an eye out, he'll probably try and come here, Lelouch thought._

Once the rest of the students came, they had the Sorting Ceremony, and the feast. Lelouch heard that Harry had gotten attacked by a dementor. Apparently, the new DADA teacher, Professor Lupin, had saved him. Lelouch eyed him suspiciously. Lelouch analyzed him thoroughly, making comments in his head about his behavior, speech patterns, etc. He subtly read Lupin's lips from his seat. He was talking to McGonagall about previous DADA teachers.

Lelouch went back to his meal and listened to Suzaku and Ron's conversation.

"Hagrid's our new Care of Magical Creatures Teacher?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, who else would have us get a book that bites?" Ron replied.

"You just stroke the spine. Lelouch told me that." Suzaku told him.

"Stroke the spine?" Ron wondered.

"Works like a charm." Suzaku affirmed.

After the feast, they compared schedules. Lelouch didn't have any elective classes with Ron or Harry, but his two electives were with Hermione, who was also taking a bunch of classes at the same time. When they got to the common room, Lelouch went to bed, ready to turn in his runic essay.

Suzaku and Lelouch entered the Ancient Runes Classroom 6A. They were very surprised to see Hermione already in her seat. They sat down by her.

"Hey, Hermione!" Suzaku said. "You got here fast."

"Oh… yeah, I know a shortcut, it doesn't show up often, but I found it today." Hermione replied.

"Do you have your essay ready?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, took me long enough." She answered.

Professor Babbling walked in. "Good morning class."

"Good morning."

"Please hand in your essays to me and we can begin the lesson."

Lelouch walked up with Hermione's and Suzaku's essays. He sped read Hermione's. It was nearly flawless and had a lot of detail. He was impressed, but it was nothing compared to his. He handed them in and sat back down, pulling out his four Ancient Runes textbooks, _Ancient Runes Made Easy_, _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_, _Rune Dictionary, and Spellman's Syllabary_.

"For the first part of the semester, we will learn the runes thoroughly and what they do. Next, we will learn words in the ancient runic language. For after the holidays, we will learn ancient runic spells and how to enchant objects with runes. That will be what we cover over the entire year. Now open your _Ancient Runes Made Easy _textbook and we will begin with the alphabet. Does anyone know what the Runes alphabet is known as?" Babbling asked.

Lelouch, Hermione, and somewhat surprisingly Suzaku's hand all shot up.

"Yes." Professor Babbling said, pointing to Suzaku.

"It is referred to as the Futhark alphabet because the first couple of runes are pronounced f, u, th, a, r, and k." Suzaku said.

"Correct, 5 points for Gryffindor." She said.

Lelouch and Hermione looked at each other and then to Suzaku. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed at Lelouch.

The lesson went on. Lelouch had already learned the alphabet and a few words. He relaxed and enjoyed the class.

At the end of class, Professor Bathsheba Babbling made this announcement. "Any student here may go to the Room of Runes up near the North Tower and decipher some of the runes for extra credit or practice. You must specify which part you got it from. It's covered in runes. More credit is given for figuring out what each phrase does; for example, enchant an object, used as a spell, or if just for information. That is all."

Lelouch and Suzaku found C2 and went into Transfigurations. They were interested in what she was talking about, Animagi. The professor turned into a cat and back. It was silent.

"What's with you guys? This is the first time I haven't gotten applause from a class." McGonagall asked.

Hermione raised her hand, "We just had our first Divination lesson."

Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other quickly. Lelouch mouthed, "She was with us, and she couldn't have been in Divination. Something's up."

Suzaku nodded.

"No need to say more. Which of you will die this year?" McGonagall asked.

Harry raised his hand. Lelouch began thinking about this some more. He'd have to research this after classes were over. Something about being in multiple places at once, time or space had to change.

The lesson continued on Animagi. Lelouch had earned them 50 House points during the lesson, due to his knowledge of Animagus.

"You sure know a lot about this don't you, Mister Lamperouge." McGonagall questioned.

"I've done my research this summer, thanks to the library." Lelouch replied calmly.

"Do you want to become an Animgus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I'd be willing to help."

"No, thanks, I have two new subjects to work on. I have enough to worry about." Lelouch answered, getting out of that situation.

Class ended, and Lelouch hurried to lunch to make sure McGonagall couldn't get after him.

Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts were uneventful. Snape even gave 5 House Points to Lelouch and Suzaku for their perfect Sleeping Draught.

Lelouch was excited about Arithmancy, but he didn't show it.

_A way to predict the future, huh? This is the more accepted way, better than Divination. Lelouch thought._

Professor Vector walked in. "Welcome class to Arithmancy. I do not tolerate childish behavior or immaturity. Anyone who annoys me too badly will be forced to drop this class and take Care of Magical Creatures. This branch of magic teaches how to see the future in the power of numbers. It is a more reliable way to see the future. Today we will become more familiar with some of the charts and how to use them."

The rest of the lesson went by fast for Lelouch. He learned later that Draco had been 'attacked' in Magical Creatures Class. He didn't care, and went to the library. He looked up books on time travel. He knew space travel would include Apparation, Floo Powder, and brooms. None of them would help her get to classes. He found a book on objects that send one through short amounts of time, Time Turners. It all fit perfectly. Knowing he had solved a small mystery, he finished his homework, and went to sleep.


End file.
